the_witcher_pwfandomcom-20200215-history
Knight
While many warriors strive to perfect their art, spending all of their time honing their skill at martial arms, others spend as much effort dedicating themselves to a cause. These warriors, known as Knights, swear themselves to a purpose, serving it above all else. Knights are skilled at fighting from horseback, and are often found charging across a battlefield, with the symbol of their order trailing on a long, fluttering banner. The Knight’s true power comes from the conviction of his ideals, the oaths that he swears, and the challenges he makes. Knights tend to marshal forces on the battlefield, using their mounted talents and challenges to control the flow of the fight. Outside of battle, Knights can be found advancing their cause through diplomacy and, if needed, subterfuge. The Knight is no stranger to courtly intrigue and can hold his own in even the most delicate of social situations. Alignment restrictions: None Hit die: d10 Proficiencies: armor (light, heavy, medium), shields, banners, weapons (martial, simple) Skill points: 4 + int modifier ( (4 + int modifer) * 4 at 1st level) Skills: Handle Animal, bluff, concentration, discipline, heal, intimidate, lore, parry, persuade, ride, sense motive Primary saving throw(s): fortitude Base attack bonus: +1/level Level Progression Class Features Challenge * Once per day, a Knight can challenge a foe to combat. The Knight chooses one target within sight to challenge. The Knight’s melee attacks deal extra damage whenever the attacks are made against the target of his challenge. This extra damage is equal to the Knight’s level. The Knight can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day for every three levels beyond 1st, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. * The challenge remains in effect for 1 turn, or if the Knight attacks another. Tactician * At 1st level, a Knight receives a teamwork feat as a bonus feat. He must meet the prerequisites for this feat. As a standard action, the Knight can grant his teamwork feats to all allies within 30 feet who can see and hear him. Allies retain the use of this bonus feat for 3 rounds plus 1 round for every two levels the Knight possesses. Allies do not need to meet the prerequisites of these bonus feats. The Knight can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and for every 5 levels thereafter. Knightly Courage * At 2nd level, a Knight is immune to fear. Knight’s Charge * At 3rd level, a Knight learns to make more accurate charge attacks while mounted. The Knight receives a +4 bonus on melee attack rolls on a charge while mounted (instead of the normal +2). In addition, the Knight does not suffer any penalty to his AC after making a charge attack while mounted. Banner * At 5th level, a Knight’s banner becomes a symbol of inspiration to his allies and companions. As long as the Knight’s banner is clearly visible, all allies within 60 feet receive a +2 morale bonus on saving throws against fear and a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls made as part of a charge. At 10th level, and every five levels thereafter, these bonuses increase by +1. Bonus Feat * At 6th level, and at every six levels thereafter, a cavalier gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement. These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as fighter bonus feats. Greater Tactician * At 9th level, the Knight receives an additional teamwork feat as a bonus feat. He must meet the prerequisites for this feat. The tactician ability is now instant cast. Mighty Charge * At 11th level, a Knight learns to make devastating charge attacks while mounted. Double the threat range of any weapons wielded during a charge while mounted. This increase does not stack with other effects that increase the threat range of the weapon. Demanding Challenge * At 12th level, whenever a Knight declares a challenge, his target must pay attention to the threat he poses. As long as the target is within the threatened area of the Knight, it takes a –2 penalty to its AC from attacks made by anyone other than the Knight. Greater Banner * At 14th level, the Knight’s banner becomes a rallying call to his allies. All allies within 60 feet receive a +2 morale bonus on saving throws against mind effects. Master Tactician * At 17th level, the Knight receives an additional teamwork feat as a bonus feat. He must meet the prerequisites for this feat. Final Stand * Once per day, the knight can inspire his troops to a heroic effort. Each ally in the area gains 2d10 hit points, a +1 bonus to attack and damage. A +4 bonus to saves against mind effects. This ability lasts 20 rounds. Category:Classes